10 Things I Hate About You
by Trickling Water
Summary: How Do I Loathe Thee? Let Me Count The Ways. GxT, CxD, BxG, minor CxJxH
1. Chapter 1

10 Things I Hate About You

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or the 10 Things I Hate About You.

Chapter 1

Duncan twittered his fingers as he waited for the counselor to finish his work.

"Hold on one sec, dude," The counselor said as he finished typing.

"Yea sure, whatever."

The counselor closed his computer and pulled out a file.

"So, you're Duncan James. I'm Mr. McClain, but you can just call me Chris. Here's your class schedule… so good luck."

Duncan winced. " Seriously? That's it?"

Chris looked up and thought. "Umm, don't get killed?"

Duncan viciously grabbed his book bag, sarcastically thanked Chris, and exited. About halfway thru his search for his homeroom, Duncan was greeted by, what seemed to be a cowboy.

" 'Sup dude! The name is Geoff, and you must be Duncan," The cowboy said.

"Am I that easy to point out?" Duncan asked, not really paying attention.

"Yea man! It's the piercing and the green scene on your head," Geoff said pointing at his Mohawk. "I'm here to show you around the school."

Duncan and Geoff walked around the entire schoolyard. Geoff pointed out cliques on the way; everything from the geeks to the freaks. After a half-hour, they retired to the cafeteria for lunch.

"So what else do you need to know?" Geoff asked. Duncan looked ahead and smirked.

"I'd like to learn about her," he said, pointing at the girl in a table next to theirs. Geoff choked a little on his food when he saw her.

"That's Courtney Stratford. A real prep, but also extremely popular."

"Interesting," Duncan said with a smile. Geoff turned to him.

"Oh no dude. Don't even bother. She's off limits."

"Does she have a boyfriend?"

"No, but she's a Stratford; it's a known fact that the Stratford sisters aren't allowed to date."

"We'll see about that," Duncan began. "Wait, did you say sisters?"

Geoff loudly gulped. "Yea. There's the sweet Courtney, and the shrew herself…"

-

"I don't know Heather. There's a difference between like and love. Because I like AP Environmental Science, but I love AP Calculus BC."

"But I don't like either," Heather said to Courtney.

"That's because you're getting C's in all of your classes," Courtney explained.

"Oh," Heather realized. "So are you going to the party tomorrow?"

"Of course not. You know daddy: no parties, no boys."

"That sucks. Not even being able to date? Poor you and your sister." Courtney winced.

"Oh, I wouldn't be sorry for _her_. She would never date. There's nobody vile enough to date her, or anyone she would like."

"What a freak," Heather stated as they continued to walk by.

-

"Well I've got a shoot this week, but it's not really a big deal I guess. Just the arms," Justin said as he flexed his arms, "The agency said it was hard to come by triceps like these." DJ rolled his eyes as Justin showed off to a Lindsey and Beth. Justin looked up to see Courtney and Heather walking by. "Hey how are you doing ladies?"

Courtney and Heather turned to him, lightly blushed and walked by.

"Why do you bother Justin?" DJ said, "You know Courtney can't date. Not even you could get her."

"Are you kidding? Even with an insane father I could still get her."

"Want to bet?"

"Nah, money, I've got," Justin began as he devilishly smiled, "This I'll do for fun."

"You know, it's hard to believe that she's related to, well, you know," DJ awkwardly said. Justin shuddered

"Don't remind me."


	2. Chapter 2

10 Things I Hate About You

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or the 10 Things I Hate About You.

Chapter 2

Her thick black boots echoed down the hallway. All students glimpsed at her, then immediately turned away. She walked through the hallway, not caring about those who watched her, and those who feared her. She glanced at a large poster on the wall. A prom advertisement. She ripped off the poster and threw it away. A girl behind her complained to this action, but she just ignored it and continued walking. She stopped when she reached the counselors office. She entered and sat herself in her usual seat. Chris looked up from his computer to see her and scowled.

"Gwen," he addressed her as.

"Always a pleasure Chris," Gwen sarcastically greeted.

"So this would be your sixth visit to my office since the beginning of the month." Gwen tilted her head.

"That's not to bad." Chris closed his computer.

"We're two weeks into November."

"Well it's not like I come here for doing something illegal," Gwen pointed out.

No, you come for being a pain in the…" Chris mumbled. " But that's not what we're here to talk about. I have noticed that most students find you to be a bit.."

"Tempestuous?" Gwen asked, smiling.

"Heinous witch is the term used most often," Chris said. (A/N: I censored out all cursing) "So any ways, next time, count to 10 when you get mad and try to take your Midol before you come to school," Chris finished. He opened his computer and got back to typing.

"I'll try to do that," Gwen said, rolling her eyes.

-

"So how was your first day?" Geoff asked Duncan as the last bell rang.

"Fine, I guess. I haven't really been paying any attention in class. I was focusing on ways to get that girl Courtney to go out with me," Duncan said, tapping his pencil against his notebook.

"Any good ideas?"

Duncan took a look at his notebook, sighed, and crumbled up the paper.

"Nope," Duncan said as he threw the paper behind him. Geoff perked up and smiled.

"Dude! I just remembered: Courtney may be smart, but she's not athletic!" Duncan looked at him confused.

"Is this leading somewhere?"

"Yea man! You see, in this school, it's mandatory to participate in a sport for at least one season, and Courtney still has to participate in one by the end of this year!"

"So?" Geoff rolled his eyes.

"Come on! Connect two and two. Are you athletic?" Duncan smiled.

"Oh, I get it. I teach Courtney a thing or two about a sport, kick in my charms, and she'll fall for me. Thanks for the idea Geoff. Now, I need to find a sport that she can take."

"Um, yea about that. There's only one sport that's having tryouts now," Geoff sheepishly said.

"Well what is it?"

Geoff whispered something to Duncan, which made Duncan think a moment.

"Crap…"

-

Courtney and Heather walked down the student parking lot, discussing their homework for the day. Justin drove by in his car, eying them.

"Hey, isn't that Justin there?" Heather asked.

"Yea. He's so cute, isn't he?"

"Totally," Heather said as she drifted off. Justin drove by them.

"Hey ladies, need a lift?" Justin asked. Heather and Courtney smiled and jumped in.

"Just watch the leather," Justin said as they hopped in. He began to drive off and Courtney and Heather cheered with joy.

Duncan and Geoff came out, watching Justin.

"Who's that guy?" Duncan asked.

"Oh that's Justin. He's the king of all that is popular in this school. He's also a model."

Duncan faced Geoff and laughed. "A model? Seriously? What a loser!"

"Actually, it gets the girls. Plus, it gets him loads of money." They walked on, Geoff ahead.

A young girl looked across the lot at Geoff. She smiled and dreamily sighed. Gwen walked behind her and gave her a playful push. The girl turned around, and relaxed knowing that it was Gwen.

"Don't scare me like that," she said.

"I'm sorry to ruin your concentration Bridgette," Gwen said as they walked into her car.

"Do you have to drive? No offense, but you're a little bit too aggressive on the road."

"My car, my temper," Gwen said as she started her car. The began o ride off before encountering and almost hitting a pedestrian. Geoff jumped back from Gwen's car when he saw her approaching her.

"Be careful!" Bridgette said to Gwen.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Gwen shouted to Geoff. Geoff waved his hands and backed away. Geoff took one last look at Bridgette before he left.

"Hey Geoff, are you alright?" Duncan asked.

"Yea. It was just a close encounter with Gwen, aka, your girlfriend's sister."


	3. Chapter 3

10 Things I Hate About You

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or the 10 Things I Hate About You.

Chapter 3

Mr. Stratford walked into his house after a long day of work. He left his suitcase by the door and continued to the living room, where Gwen was reading her usual book.

"Good afternoon Gwen," Mr. Stratford said as he checked through the mail.

"Hello daddy," Courtney said as she entered from the side door.

"Hello precious."

"And where have you been?" Gwen asked Courtney. Courtney's eyes widened and she shook her head behind her father.

"Hey, what's this Gwen?" Mr. Stratford asked while holding up a large letter from Cornell University. Gwen immediately jumped up and grabbed the letter from him, excited. She ripped it open and read its contents, her face soon lighting up.

"I got in!" she shouted with joy as she threw herself on the couch.

"Wait, I thought you were going to stay here and go to a community college?" Mr. Stratford asked.

"I say we let her go," Courtney voted, wanting to be rid of her sister.

"Come on dad. It's one of the top universities, and they gave me a partial scholarship."

"No. I will not have one of my daughters off to God knows where doing God knows what."

"Just let her leave daddy. I guarantee she won't be missed," Courtney said, mocking Gwen. Gwen turned to her and smiled.

"Guess who drove Courtney home from school," Gwen said.

"Don't change the sub- who drove you home?" Mr. Stratford asked, concerned.

"Now don't worry daddy. It was this really nice boy, Justin, who I think might ask me to the dance-"

"And you're answer will be no."

"But daddy-"

"No buts," Mr. Stratford interrupted. "Now what are the two rules we have in this house? One: no dating boys until you graduate. Two: no dating boys until you graduate."

"But that's not fair. I'm the only girl in school who doesn't date," Courtney complained.

"Oh no. Your sister doesn't date."

"And I wouldn't if I could," Gwen said, skimming through the information that Cornell sent her."

"And why's that?" Mr. Stratford asked, trying to prove his point.

"Because all the boys in our school are either immature, idiotic, a slob, or just not worth my time."

Courtney scoffed. "Really? You're taking his side?" Mr. Stratford stood up.

"Okay old rule out new rule in. You can date," Mr. Stratford said to Courtney, "As soon as she does," he finished, pointing to Gwen. Courtney jumped up.

"But she's a mutant! What if she never dates?"

"Then you'll never date- oh, I like that," Mr. Stratford answered.

-

"You're seriously going to do this?" Geoff asked. "You just met this girl yesterday, and you're going to do this?" Duncan sighed.

"No Geoff. I told you, I would never do that sport. Ever. No girl is worth it." Duncan shifted his vision to the side, where he saw Courtney walking. "Now if you'll excuse me Geoff, I'm going to get a girl the old fashion way." Duncan snuck himself to Courtney's side.

"Excuse me, but you dropped this," Duncan said, handing Courtney a folded paper. She opened it then eyed Duncan.

"Would this happen to be your phone number?" Courtney asked handing him back the paper.

"Really? I was kind of hoping it was yours," Duncan smoothly said. Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Like I haven't heard that one already." Duncan smiled as she walked away from him. He calmly leaned himself against the locker.

"Alright, I just thought you could use some scholastic help." Courtney turned around and marched back to him.

"What could a delinquent like you teach me about school?" Courtney asked with attitude.

"Well, not so much school, as sports," he said, flipping around his folded paper in his hand. Courtney thought a moment.

"Go on." Duncan pushed himself off the wall and turned to be by her side.

"Well, you see, I heard that you needed to join a sport this year, or you wouldn't be able to graduate next year." Courtney smiled in humor.

"Do you even know what the only sport available to join is?"

"Of course I do. And I happen to know a thing or two about," Duncan choked a bit on his last words, "Baton Twirling."

"I find that a bit hard to believe," Courtney said, about to leave.

"Really? Because it seems like I'm your last hope," Duncan said. Courtney cursed at herself and faced Duncan.

"Fine. I suppose I could use your help."

"Then you're going to need this," Duncan said, handing her the folded paper. Courtney took the paper, fake smiling, and walked away. Once she left, Geoff met up with Duncan.

"So how did it go?" Geoff asked.

"I'm going to do it," he said, and they walked off.

-

_Important note:_

_Just to clear things up: Yes, Gwen and Courtney are sisters, not step sisters. Geoff is popular, but not as popular as Justin. At this moment, both Courtney and Heather like Justin. And finally, not all of the characters have been introduced yet._

_-Trickling Water-_


	4. Chapter 4

10 Things I Hate About You

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or the 10 Things I Hate About You.

Chapter 4

The late bell rang and everyone was seated in the classroom.

"Okay, so what did you guys think of 'The Sun Also Rises'?" Mr. Hatchet asked. One hand shot up in the class and he pointed to her.

"I loved it. It was so romantic!" the local wannabee Beth proclaimed.

"Romantic? Hemmingway was an abusive alcoholic who wandered half of his life hanging around Picasso, trying to pick up his left-overs." Gwen protested.

"As opposed to a bitter hag who has no friends?" Justin rudely pointed out.

"I suppose that being an a-hole like you in modern society makes you worthy of our time," Gwen rebutted. The class filled with Oo's at this comment.

"Both of you, quite! Justin, one day, your going to get (w)itch slapped, and I'm not going to do a thing about it! Do you understand maggot?!"

"Sir yes sir!" Justin responded, frightened.

"And as for you," Mr. Hatchet said while pointing at Gwen, "Go to the office! You're pissing me off!" Gwen pushed herself forward.

"Are you serious?" Mr. Hatchet threw his hands onto his desk.

"Do I not look serious to you?"

Gwen scoffed and grabbed her bag as she stood up. On her way out she hit Justin with her book bag. A boy in the corner chuckled at this. Justin turned around to face him.

"You think that was funny Verona?" The boy smiled at him.

"Yea. It was."

-

Courtney vigorously tapped her foot while sitting on the outdoor bench. Duncan entered the field and walked pass Courtney. She jumped up and walked to him.

"Hey, you're late!" Duncan turned to her and smiled.

"Why did you miss me?" Courtney crossed her arms.

"Save the charm for a girl you could actually get," Courtney said as she scrambled through her bag. "Are you sure you know how to baton twirl?"

"It's just like tossing a gun around," Duncan said as he got out the two batons, "You know, except it's lighter and easier to toss. So yea, I know."

Duncan demonstrated how to twirl a baton, and he miserably failed and it landed on his head. Courtney laughed so hard that she fell on the floor. After a few more rounds, Courtney's phone began to ring. She picked it up, talked for a quick minute, and then hung up.

"I've got to go. My dad's a very… strict person," Courtney said as she packed up her stuff.

"Okay. Maybe we could pick this up, at dinner?" Duncan asked.

"Gosh, I would love to, but I can't date until me sister gets a boyfriend," Courtney sarcastically said.

"What if I could find a guy to date your sister? Would you date me then?" Duncan asked. Courtney was about to claim it as an impossibility, but then realized, if he did find Gwen a guy, she could date Justin.

"Then, I guess I would go out on a date with you," Courtney lied.

"Then it's settled," Duncan said with a simple smile. "I'll get your sis a boy-toy, no problem."

"Good luck with that," Courtney said as she left.


	5. Chapter 5

10 Things I Hate About You

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or the 10 Things I Hate About You.

Chapter 5

"…And all I have to do is find a date for her sister. I told you I could handle Courtney," Duncan said as he and Geoff marched up the stairs.

"Trying to find a guy for Gwen is like trying to find a bone for a cat… who doesn't like bones," Geoff explained. Duncan scrunched his face in confusion. "The point is- it's hard. But, lucky for you I've gathered up a few eligible 'senior' bachelors in this school to room 335. We'll interview them and see who's somewhat interested in her."

They entered the room and began to individually call each boy.

"So, Noah, do you know who Gwen Stratford is?" Geoff asked, looking at his clipboard.

"You mean the freak of nature who thinks she's smarter than me? Yea, I wouldn't get within a five mile radius of her."

"So you wouldn't, let's say, socialize with her?" Noah forcefully blinked, stood up, and walked away.

~ ;) ~

"So, Tyler, have you ever met Gwen Stratford?" Geoff asked.

"That crazy girl? She threw me off a diving board when I accidentally bumped into her when I was playing football. I got a concussion, nine stitches on my face, and a sprained arm."

~ ;) ~

"Umm, Cody, would you ever date Gwen Stratford?" Duncan asked.

"Any time any where. I am definitely attracted to her, and I can tell that she's attracted to me as well," Cody said, leaning on his chair. Geoff and Duncan looked at Cody from head to toe, and then turned to each other.

"Next."

~ ;) ~

"Harold, would you see Gwen Stratford-"

Harold immediately began to erratically scream like a six-year-old girl.

~ ;) ~

"Well that didn't go very well," Duncan said, reviewing the list of potential candidates. The list contained the names of all of the single senior boys in there school. Duncan scanned through the list. All of the names had an 'x' next to them, except for one.

"Hey Geoff, what about this guy, Verona?" Geoff covered Duncan's mouth and pulled him to the side.

"Dude, don't just say his name like that!" Duncan shoved Geoff's hand from him.

"What is he? Some kind of 'tough guy'?"

"No not at all. He's just… strange," Geoff awkwardly said.

"What do you mean?" Duncan asked.

"Well, he transferred here last year, about two months after school started. A bunch of girls found him to be, I guess the word is attractive. Justin became jealous and started spreading rumors about him. He's a cool guy, but, because of Justin, he's a bit of an outcast."

"Okay, well, what do you know about him?"

"I know that he's charming with girls, but he has some crazy obsessions."

"Well, it's not like Gwen doesn't have her flaws."

"Still, I'm not sure about him."

"Let's get this clear: he doesn't fit in, she doesn't fit in. He's unwanted, she's unwanted. It's like they were made for each other."

"I don't know. Can't we go over the list again?" Geoff asked. Duncan flicked his pencil against the paper.

"Let's face it; he's our only hope," Duncan said. "He's our guy; Trent Verona."


	6. Chapter 6

Hello Fellow TDI and TDA fans! Do you ever wish that you could be part of the action in the chaotic Camp Wawanaka? Well, now you can, on TDM: Total Drama Musical! This camp will be unlike any other! Your characters will be face to face, and will include popular songs as they fight for the awesome prize of $5,000,000! (Note: this is NOT a singing competition). Just send in your applications! Only 7 girls and 7 boys will be accepted in!

Name (First only):

Gender:

Stereotype (No Musician stereotype, but they can play an instrument):

Hair (Style and color):

Eye Color:

Skin:

Body build:

Height:

Everyday Clothes:

Formal Clothes:

Pajama Clothes:

Bathing Suit:

Talent:

Fear:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Do you want them paired up?(Just a yes or no question):

Valuable item:

Country of origin:

Audition tape (Optional):

Alright! Look forward to torturing your characters in the future!

Sincerely,

Chris McClaine

(Note: Will not accept anyone after June 21 or after spots are filled)


End file.
